


Lecture

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt sees something no parent should have to see.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: lecture, and the twelfth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: memory!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 15
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Kurt entered the kitchen, looking shaken. Blaine looked up from where he was writing something on his phone, and frowned at the expression on his husband's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You look white as a sheet. Well, more than usual."

"I'm pretty sure I just walked in our son's room and caught him making out with Star." Kurt said, looking blankly ahead.

"Oh my god," Blaine said, abandoning his phone and moving closer to his husband, "did you see any body parts that you didn't want to see?"

"No, no, god, don’t put that image in my head. Thankfully they both had clothes on, but… god," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"You are so pale," Blaine said, bringing both hands up to Kurt's face and caressing his cheeks.

"I think I'm in shock," Kurt admitted.

“Honey, our son is sixteen. I daresay this will not be the last time this happens,” Blaine said.

“I know, but…” Kurt trailed off.

“But he’s still a baby in your head?” Blaine finished.

“Yeah.”

“I know. It’s the same for me, too, and I wasn’t even the one who caught him with his tongue down our best friend’s daughter.”

“I do not care for that phrasing.” Kurt said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Sorry.”

“What should we do now, though? Should we lecture him about what is and isn’t appropriate to do when other people are in the house?”

“Uh, if my memory serves me right, we did the same thing at both our houses multiple times for multiple years.” Blaine said, smiling slightly as memories of increasingly desperate make-outs flood his brain.

“God, you’re right, you’re right.”

Both stayed silent for a moment.

“Should we put the infamous ‘door - stays - open’ policy?” Kurt proposed hesitantly.

“Well. It was effective, but it did make us miserable.” Blaine pointed out.

They both contemplated it for a little while, when Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt’s. Kurt looked up at him in question.

“Do you know what I just remembered?” Blaine asked.

“What?”

“The epic make-out session of the fourteenth of April 2012.”

Kurt’s nostrils flared slightly. “Oh. That… that was a good day.”

Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze and started pulling him upstairs and into their bedroom.

“Do you know what the best part is?” he asked Kurt with a smile.

“What?”

“Now, I can do this,” Blaine said, smile turning darker, before turning around and locking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189789022270/lecture, for anyone interested.


End file.
